Not the Best Time
by Evil Wizard Kairon
Summary: When America gets bored at a meeting, he takes a surprising interest in someone he happened to take a glance at.


America didn't usually bore himself at meetings. This time, however, was an exception.

Well, when he wasn't busy presenting himself as a hero before the nations, at least.

England currently had the floor and was presenting some economic issues.

Resting his chin on the mahogany table, he stared across the table at the blank wall behind the nation in front of him. Japan.

One of his good friends, there were some qualities about him that really intrigued the American. The Asian nation didn't notice the blond staring at him and listened intently to the Brit at the front of the room.

Turning his head, America locked his gaze on Ukraine. A rather kind eastern European nation, she spent a lot of time with America's neighbor to the north. She and his brother were close friends. Seated next to her was Belarus.

He lifted his chin of the table slightly, his attention now hers. Russia was terrified of her for reasons America barely cared to know. Something about marriage, maybe?

Now that he gave her a second look, she was kind of pretty. She was staring directly at the Russian at the end of the table seated beside Latvia and China (both of them looked very uncomfortable).

He sat up straight. Belarus turned away from her brother for maybe one moment and caught America looking at her. She stared into his eyes for a couple moments before frowning. Frowning led to glaring.

The self-proclaimed hero frowned himself. _"Crap. She must think I'm being creepy or something."_

America turned away and looked up at England, who was now glancing in his general direction.

The Brit stopped abruptly. "I think that's about it for today. Meeting adjourned."

Around the long table, the nations packed up their notes and said their goodbyes until the next meeting.

America, now wanting to say hello to Belarus, followed her, her brother, and the Baltic nations from a distance out of the room.

He was almost able to reach out and tap her shoulder until he felt a light hand on his own. "America?" a light, familiar voice asked from behind.

The American turned around and saw his brother.

"Oh, hey, Canada!"

The quiet nation was accompanied by Ukraine. "What are you doing? Why are you following Russia?"

America blinked. "W-well, why are you here?"

Ukraine piped up, "He wanted to walk over to Russia's group with me." Canada's cheeks reddened slightly.

Sighing, the American answered, "Well, I-"

"Brother, why don't you love me?"

"Go away!"

He glanced back at Belarus, now yelling at her brother, firmly holding onto his scarf as she did so. "But I love you, brother! Why don't you love me back?"

The tall Russian, both fear and annoyance in his eyes, replied, "Because I do! I love you as my sister, not anything else!"

Her eyes softened a bit, but she still grasped the tall man's scarf.

"Belarus!"

She still held on tightly. Russia's face went dark, and for a moment, he looked almost ready to kill.

"Belarus! Let go!"

Russia said this with such broadness that the entire hallway, filled with other passing nations, went dead silent. Latvia began trembling uncontrollably. The tall man truly looked terrifying.

Belarus stopped her advances. Taken back by her brother's words, she stopped and stared at him for a few moments. He looked at her with light pity and continued walking with the now-shaking Baltic trio in tow. She didn't move.

Ukraine smiled lightly at Canada. "I have to go now. I'll see you at the next meeting, yes?"

Canada nodded. "See you then."

He turned and left, nodding lightly at his brother.

America still looked at Belarus.

Feeling a little bad, he walked over and did what he had come to do. "Belarus?"

She turned and glared daggers seeing that it was him, the corner of her eyes a little wet.

"You. You were staring at me. Why, you want to die or something?"

He shrank back a little.

"N-no, I just came to say hi-"

She grabbed his hand and pretty much crushed it. She retracted her hand, knuckles a white shade, and stormed away.

_"She could have just told me now wasn't a good time!"_

Grasping his throbbing hand, America ran off to get ice, surprised she was able to hurt a hero such as himself with nothing but her hand.

As he iced his injury, he couldn't help but think that he had seen her blush before she left.

* * *

**And that's it. This is my very first Hetalia story on here. I've been on what some may consider a hiatus for a while, and my tastes in anime have changed a bit during that time. I may have gotten the characters a bit out of character, so bear with me. Review please!**


End file.
